


【超蝙】《雪盲/Whiteout》

by sickworld



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickworld/pseuds/sickworld
Summary: 简介：布鲁斯前往冰岛寻找海王的布鲁斯在雪林中迷失，被一个酷似克拉克的猎人捡回小木屋。暴风雪来袭，外面寒冷又危险，被困在小木屋中的两人搞到了一起。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	【超蝙】《雪盲/Whiteout》

当布鲁斯韦恩在小木屋的硬板床上被干得几乎喘不上气时，他不由得失神地望着壁炉里熊熊燃烧的篝火，模模糊糊地思考这一切是怎么发生的。

****

迪尤帕威克这个名不见经传的小镇位于冰岛最偏远的的西部峡湾地区，没有任何公路能通向那里。

布鲁斯原本考虑过走水路，但据酒吧里的当地渔民说，那里的港口有冰山，整整四个月没有渔船进出。而风雪将至，没有任何人傻到在这个时候出租自己的直升机或喷气机。于是他不得不在克莱瓦就下了飞机，徒步穿越覆雪的苔原和峡湾后边的一片山谷。

“Þú ert að fremja sjálfsmorð！”

在几乎要冻掉耳朵的寒风里，布鲁斯突然想起当地人用冰岛语对他说的话，意思是“你在自杀”。他又何尝不知道在二月份的极致冬季孤身前往无人之地有多么冒险，但这是他找到海王的最好时机——情报显示那个大洋的守护者每年只有这段时间会停留在这里——一旦错过他恐怕就要买下这世上一半的潜水艇去七大洋里用声呐寻找对方了。

他必须找到海王。

他曾在西藏的悬崖上苦行，也曾在西伯利亚的森林里求生，他想穿越冰岛的苔原对他来说也许也没那么苦难。

为了顺利地穿越雪原，他买了一匹健壮又温良的好马，名字叫赫尔薇尔，即使驮着他荒野生存所需要的全部物资也能轻快地跑起来。

亘古的黑色山脉表面呈现出巨大的侵蚀裂痕，沉积百万年的冰雪静静地映衬着灰色的天空。他牵着马儿，深一脚浅一脚地在雪原上，偶尔回头能从自己的脚印里看到被皑皑白雪压在底下阿拉斯加羽扇豆的根茎。

但他到底还是低估了121公里/小时的风速和零下二摄氏度的日均气温，更要命的是，冰岛的森林覆盖率不足百分之一——这意味着他将不会找到任何可以挡风挡雪依靠休憩的树木。他走了两天都没有遇见一个人，冬季里连驯鹿都会重返温暖的低地，只有银白色的北极狐轻巧地窜过。他突然感觉脚下踩到什么硬物，拨开碎雪捡起来一看，原来是野兔的细长肋骨。

他在翻过一座平顶山的时候不慎失足滚落，厚厚的积雪没让他受什么重伤，但防风镜却不知遗失何处。六个小时后，他开始觉得眼睛疼痛流泪，甚至难以睁开。他知道这是雪盲症——雪地反射的强光刺激视网膜引发的暂时性失明症状，他也明白再过不了多久自己就会什么都看不见。

视力的削弱使他渐渐迷失了方向，环顾四周只有黑的山和白的雪，像黑色的巨兽和白色的幽灵匍匐着，准备随时把他吞噬。他终于被困在暴风雪之中，钢砂一般的雪粒被寒风卷着袭面而来，几乎要刮掉一层面部的皮肉，更不要提几乎被堵塞的呼吸。他在掩住抠鼻的时候没有抓稳缰绳，赫尔薇尔的蹄响和嘶鸣很快就消失在狂风的咆哮中，他筋疲力尽地跪倒在雪地里，终于陷入彻底的黑暗。

***

他在一片温暖中醒来，刚要睁开眼睛，便有一双手覆了上来。他一激灵，虽然意识还未完全清醒，神经却已作出反应本能地快速出手，紧紧扣住对方的手腕。

“你是谁？”他一开口便觉得喉咙干得像是被火燎过。

“一个猎人。”

低沉的男声如此回答。那个声音听上去很冷静，没有一点发现自己带回来一个危险人物的慌张。

“猎人可不是个名字。”布鲁斯的声音里没透露多少善意。

“约翰-拉克。”

声音念出了这个名字。

“你不是当地人？”没有冰岛人会叫这种名字，况且布鲁斯也在心里疑惑对方过于标准的英语口音。

“我从没说过我是，”对方回答得再自然不过，“美国人。”

“一个美国人在冰岛当猎人？”

“有什么问题吗？”

“你是怎么找到我的？”

“是你的马找到了我。”

布鲁斯还在估量对方说的话有几分可信，那人却自顾自地说了下去：“我们可以继续僵持在这里，或者你可以放开我的手，我也把手拿开，但是你要闭上眼睛，这两天都不能见光，否则雪盲症会加重。”

他是真的很累，而且心里也知道对方的建议百无一害，再加上那个声音听起来有种可靠的魔力，所以他略一思量，难得听话地慢慢松开了手。

那只手的温度从他眼睛上消失，接着，他听见鞋底踩踏木地板的声音从床边远去。于是，他立马像根本没答应过要好好闭眼修养一样偏过头微微睁开眼睛，忍着像进了沙子一样的难受,凭借微弱的视觉观察此处：四十平米左右的单层木屋，自己躺在靠墙的单人床上——说明猎人独居于此——盖着厚厚的棉被和毯子。猎人此刻正背对着他站在房间另一边的柜子里翻找着什么。也许是因为屋内维持着让人舒适的温度，猎人只穿了一件单衣，让布鲁斯仅仅透过背影就看得出对方高大结实的身形。

布鲁斯在猎人回身之前再度闭上眼，他听见猎人向自己走来，然后一片轻柔的布料蒙在眼睛上。接着，猎人小心翼翼地托起他的头，把手绕到脑后，在头发里摸索着将多出的一截布料打了个结固定住。

“这样可以防止眼皮运动干扰视觉恢复。”猎人解释道。

后脑勺再度接触到柔软的枕头，布鲁斯轻轻重复了一遍猎人的名字：“约翰·拉克……”

“嗯？”猎人用一声鼻音轻轻回应。

“那听起来像个假名。”

“而你看起来像个多疑的混蛋。”

布鲁斯笑了，但笑声很快就没了底气，事实上，仅仅是抓住对方的手那一小会儿，就已经耗尽了他几乎所有的力气。他听见旁边传来木头摩擦地面的声音，应该是猎人拖了张椅子过来，这让他不禁思考在自己清醒之前对方坐在哪里？床边吗？思考的间隙，他在床上动了动酸疼的四肢，清晰地感觉到皮草的软毛在皮肤上摩擦的舒适，于是蓦地一僵——好像触感过于清晰了，难道自己没穿衣服？

他不动声色地在被子里摸摸自己的身体，从腹部一直到大腿，确定自己全身赤裸。如果只是出于好心救助迷路的旅人，哪有必要把他的衣服都脱光吗？况且，任何人若是看到自己的一身伤疤，难免会对身份起疑，但这个猎人似乎过于缺乏警惕性了。

“我的衣服呢？”

“你的衣服被融化的雪水浸湿了，等烤干还要段时间，你可以穿我的将就一下。”

这话说得让人挑不出什么毛病，但布鲁斯就是觉得浑身不太对劲。衣物被送到手边，他摸了摸，嗯，法兰绒的布料，还有什么比这更过时？

“这该不会是件格子衫吧？”他鬼使神差地问出这句话，心脏也随着话音落地重重地被拉扯了一下。

“不，是素色的。”猎人简单地回答，并没有追问他为什么会对衬衫的样式有这般猜测。

布鲁斯沉默地套上衣物。猎人扶着他在背后垫了两个枕头，靠坐在床上。

“你想吃点什么吗？”并不知晓自己救回来的的人满腹心思，年轻的猎人语气轻松地询问。

“什么都好，只要不是哈卡尔。”布鲁斯压抑着自己复杂的心情回答道。

哈卡尔是冰岛当地的一种特色菜肴，由发酵并风干的鲨鱼肉混合羊头肉、羊睾丸、鲸油和奶酪制成。虽然出生于上流世家，早年的修行岁月却已经迫使他放弃了挑剔的口味，可即便是能在极端环境下茹毛饮血，也实在受不了哈卡尔的古怪酸腐味道。

“我做了海鳌虾浓汤和烤海鸠，马上就好。”猎人的语气甚至听上去有点轻快。

他之前在野外只能简单果腹，一日三餐就靠酒精灯放在小炖锅底下煮化冰雪饮用再加工罐头配点面包，所以这会儿仅仅是听到菜名就已经让他饥肠辘辘。哪怕明知道这里是糖果屋而屋主是吃人女巫，他也要先吃了东西再做打算。

猎人再度从床边离开，布鲁斯猜对方是去料理食物了，因为几乎是一瞬间屋里就溢满了汤的温暖香气，而且他还能听见搅拌时勺子刮过锅底的金属摩擦声，这个屋内更添几分温暖的生气。相比之下，屋外肃杀的寒风撞得窗子哐哐响，简直如同另一个冷酷的世界。

沸腾的汤泛起一股股气泡噗嗤噗嗤地几乎要涌出汤锅，猎人不得不赶紧把炉子熄灭。细密的泡沫慢慢塌陷，又融化进浓汤里。确认没有什么会破怪掉这一锅美味之后，猎人用布巾擦了擦手，回到床边：“来，汤好了，先坐起来吃点暖和一下。”

猎人将热烫的汤碗隔着一层毛巾放在他手里，汤的味道很好，芝士的浓度恰到好处，既勾出了鲜味又不会让人觉得太腻，能在荒郊野外吃到这么对自己胃口的食物，布鲁斯觉得这从天而降的好运有点难以置信。而烤海鸠的滋味也没有让他失望，外皮酥脆，内里多汁，他一口气吃了两只连骨头都嚼碎了。

等他吃完了后，猎人接过所有碗碟拿去清洗，流水冲刷瓷器和碗碟磕碰的声音间或传来。布鲁斯想自己多少该再说些什么，不管他再怎么不信任陌生人，对方毕竟给他准备了相当可口的晚餐，任劳任怨地照他打理琐事，而且还忍受了他到现在为止所有的无礼举动。他想自己至少应该进一步了解对方，于是便把头偏向水流声传来的方向——即使他并不能看见什么。

“这附近只有你一户？”

“没错。”猎人毫不设防。

“冬天光靠捕猎日子也不容易吧？”

“野外有大雁、野鹅、海雀、北极兔、驯鹿……也还应付的过去。”

荒郊野外孤立而存的房子，只怕连水电都没通，刚刚匆忙一瞥，布鲁斯也觉得这里原始而简陋，简直像被现代文明社会遗忘了一样。他不禁好奇这猎人是如何在此处生活：“水从哪里来的？”

“外面有湖，天气不那么冷的时候可以每天拉一车水回来。冬天的话，可以储存很多冰，用渔网挂在门外就好，需要的时候再拿进来烧，”猎人说完又像想到什么似的，“啊，你想洗个澡吗？”

布鲁斯被这突如其来的建议吓得眉毛一跳。倒也不是说他紧张什么，只是这个猎人对他的照顾周到得让他觉得未免也太麻烦对方了，况且这里也不像是有热水器的样子。更不要说视力欠佳也让洗浴这件普通小事变得不那么方便了。

“不用那么麻烦。”

“会暖和一点。”猎人突然覆上他的手，用一种十分亲昵的姿态劝慰。

他冰凉的手指，触碰到猎人柔软的手心，感受一丝温暖从指尖慢慢传递到心脏。那种温度，他知道的，在他刚醒来时为他遮挡光线的手一样的温度，此时再一次诱惑了他，让他没能拒绝对方的好意。

***

布鲁斯一手扶着木桶的边沿，另一手缓缓解开自己刚穿上不久的那件法兰绒衬衫的扣子。猎人方才出去了，说是要再拿些木头进来把火生旺一点免得他着凉，但布鲁斯觉得以拿木头而言对方出去得未免也太久了。

他不知不觉停住了手上的动作，一边思索着其中的古怪之处，一边又担忧对方会不会遇见什么危险。

门板突然砰地一声被顶开，狂风携着雪灌进室内，猎人踏着又粗又沉的步伐进了屋，把木头扔在地上，用肩膀顶着门板才费力关紧，把风雪隔绝在外面。屋内又恢复了平静，灯光依旧昏暗，烧水壶哧哧地喷出蒸汽，时间像停止了一般，这让布鲁斯生出一种自己正好处于龙卷风风眼的错觉。

“怎么还没进去？是水不够热吗？”

猎人看见布鲁斯还站在木桶边上，便走过去试了试水温。

“我去看了看你的马，她在马厩，安然无恙，不用担心。”猎人像是知道布鲁斯在疑惑什么，自觉地解释自己为何去了那么久。

布鲁斯突然感觉对方靠得太近了，近到他几乎能感觉到温热的吐息在自己脸颊上吹拂。他不明白这个独居的猎人为什么总是无所顾忌地对他表现出一种亲昵又熟悉的态度，好像他们已经相识多年。所幸猎人很快就退出了他的舒适区，自顾自地走到门边去收拾那堆木头。

他细细聆听着猎人的动静，慢慢脱下衣服。失去视力反而使其他感官变得更敏锐，好比现在，他非常确认猎人的视线正黏在自己身上。那充满探究欲与热度的目光在他身上缓慢地游走，像野兽伸出舌头边舔下唇边盯着全无自觉的猎物。

如果有任何人觉得自己可以轻视一个盲眼的蝙蝠那就错了。布鲁斯刻意清了清嗓子，不出意外地听见猎人慌乱地往后退了一步，然后伴随着几下急促的脚步声逃似地躲到壁炉边。然后落叶松的枝条被折断的声音响起，紧接着是火舌舔舐木材的噼啪声。

他光听声音就能在脑中构建出一切，却还故作关切地问：“怎么了？”

猎人手一抖，咔嚓折断一整捆树枝，他盯着自己膝盖上的木渣和断枝，气呼呼地用鼻子喷气，把所有枝条一股脑扔进了壁炉，说：“……没什么，怕你冷，我把火烧旺点。”

像是在印证这番话一样，过多的薪柴使壁炉里的火焰“嘭”地一下子窜得老高。

“……也许太旺了。”他意有所指地道，然后听见猎人重重地把头磕在砖石砌的壁炉上。他隐秘地露出一个得逞的笑容。

不得不说一个热水浴在此时此刻实在是一个惬意的享受。湿润的水蒸气雾一样轻抚着脸颊，肌肉中的疲惫都在浸泡之中消散无形。木桶无法伸展四肢，每动一下便会带起哗啦啦的水声，他背靠着木桶，手臂搭在边沿，一时间警觉地懒洋洋地不想动弹。他知道岁月的侵蚀无法抵抗，但依旧会懊恼自己的力不从心。

壁炉里烧着劈成一节节的毛桦，流动的橙色火焰在他隔了层纱的视线中跳跃。

他几乎睡着了。脑子昏沉沉的，四肢也沉甸甸的，即使大脑发出指令，却连动一下指尖也做不到。

有人把他从木桶里抱出来，从水中脱离的那一刻有些寒冷，但他立便被毛巾严严实实地裹住。

他应该在那人靠近的一刻便把对方的脑袋狠狠地按进水桶里，但睡意完全掌控了他的身体，令他动弹不得，任由对方环抱着他擦拭他的身体。

即使隔着一层毛巾，他也能感觉到一切——男人的手，炙热，强壮而有力，隐忍的欲望，绒绒的棉线摩擦皮肤带来惊人的触感，仿佛有静电在噼啪作响。

对方擦拭的动作温柔又仔细，连耳后都没有漏掉，更不要提腿间这样的私密之处。他渐渐觉得隔在两人之间的那层阻碍好像消失了，男人的手如同直接在抚摸自己的身体，温度从对方的指尖流转的自己的皮肤上。对方的手指十分灵巧，触碰得轻柔又舒缓，他身体的每一处都能感受到对方的指尖——锁骨、胸膛、下腹……还有阴茎。

他从未和男人有过如此亲密过火的行为，无论对方是否只是出于好意在照顾一个伤患，这都超出了他平日里允许的范围。他应该打断这样越界的触碰，但拒绝的意图只存在于脑子里，根本无法传递到身体。他的身体背叛了他，接受一切来自对方的触碰。

这些触碰虽然越界，但也许潜意识中，他并不厌恶。

男人停止了擦拭的动作，就这么安静地拥着他，他不着一楼却丝毫不觉得寒冷。然后，男人开始温柔地抚摸他的后背，沿着脊柱缓缓向下，直到微微凹陷的腰窝，如同在艺术家在爱抚自己的大提琴。仿佛有火焰燎过他的尾椎，身体忍不住颤抖。他最脆弱的地方在另一个男人手下，他理应感到危险，但事实上，他唯一感受到的是无限的温柔。

——不要停。

这是此刻他头脑中唯一的念头。

奇特的欲望掌控了他的身体，每一寸皮肤都在渴求更多。腹中有一团火在跳跃，尤其是当他感觉到男人炙热坚硬的欲望顶着自己的臀时，这团火几乎烧得他疼痛，他明白这是怎么回事。他不满足于手指轻柔克制的触碰，如果他现在能掌控自己的身体，他会紧紧抱住对方，用自己的身体更亲密地贴近、感受对方的身体。

但突然，一切都停住了。

那些爱抚如水珠一般蒸发，空落落的寂寞的皮肤骤然失去温度。他几乎痛苦得呻吟出声。

男人强壮的手臂将他带到床上。皮草同样温暖柔软，却无法带给他方才的欢愉，在失落与留恋中，他感到对方渐渐远去。

***

心脏的狂跳与不正常的热度使布鲁斯惊醒过来，他迅速扯掉蒙在眼睛上的纱布，环顾四周。猎人正穿着一件单衣站在炉灶前面，煎锅里发出滋滋的热油声，水壶咕噜噜地翻着沸水，窗外风雪未歇，不甚明亮的天光颓败地透进来。

猎人听见身后的动静，举着锅铲转过身打量他：“醒了？昨晚睡得怎么样？”

对方在自然不过的晨起问候让布鲁斯陷入迷茫。手掌无意识覆上胸口，试图平复激烈的起伏。他意识到自己又是全身赤裸的。身体还残留着一种奇怪的热度，神经末梢都因此变得敏感，兽毛摩擦皮肤带来一阵阵似疼似痒。

昨晚的一切都是真实的吗？

猎人朝他走过来，双手托起他的脸，细心观察：“眼睑和结膜的红肿已经消退了很多。”

布鲁斯眯着眼睛，他的视力恢复了一些，眼睛也没那么难受了，但仍看不清对方的长相。猎人为他换上新的纱布，他顺从地接受。

“我想不起我昨晚是怎么回到床上的了？”

“你沐浴的时候就睡着了，我只能把你搬回床上。”

他仔细分辨猎人回答时的语气和声调，却没找到一点撒谎的迹象。难道那只是自己的梦？他曾经很长一段时间只能用放荡的生活麻醉自己，但在那件事之后，他甚至没办法再这么做。他强迫自己清醒地面对自己的过错，悼念那个人的离去。因此在过去近一年里他都没有和任何人亲近过。是因为这个他才会做那样古怪的春梦吗？梦见被这个男人爱抚，而自己像个欲求不满的可怜虫一样在梦里差点想要得叫出声来。

该死！布鲁斯克制着自己复杂的心情，语气如常地提议：“你可以叫醒我的。”

猎人用一声轻轻的“嗯”作为答复，布鲁斯也不知道对方到底听进去了没。

“风雪还要多久才能过去？”

“我猜至少要到明天早上。”

早餐是熏海雀三明治和烤海鸠蛋，这样机具野性风情的菜肴之下却有旁人无从知晓的凶险。比如海鸠蛋，只能在海边陡峭的悬崖壁上找到，即使忙活一上午最多也就能收获五十个左右，更不要提中途还可能被受惊的海鸠袭击。猎人的款待总让布鲁斯有些过意不去，他提出过报酬，但都被拒绝了。不过他对对方的感谢之情很快就被一杯牛奶浇灭了——就算病人不能拥有咖啡，一杯热茶也好，这天杀得混蛋竟然只让他喝牛奶。

他讨厌牛奶，他本该拒绝，但猎人看似轻描淡写的一句“林子里没有东西都只能开车到三十公里外的镇上去采购，一般半个月才去一次”让他终究没能狠下心浪费这冰天雪地里宝贵的物资。

热腾腾的早餐带来了十足的活力，如果不是风雪大作，布鲁斯真想出去走一走。猎人的一天往往也十分忙碌，打猎、汲水、砍柴、制造工具、修补房屋、料理三餐……这些事情把一整天都安排得满满当当。但暴风雪的日子里——虽然短暂——可以干的事情却少之又少，无非是沏茶、读书、再做些小手工作业。

他觉得他们被困在了这里。

“我要去隔壁的工具间干点活，”猎人突然说，“如果你需要我，叫我的名字，我能听见。”

他怀疑这么大的风雪自己就算尖叫猎人也未必能能听见，不过当然，尖叫这种事情百分之一千不会发生在他身上。

他数着时间，在猎人离开后十分钟起身，拆掉纱布，小心翼翼地探测这间小屋。他扶着墙壁，完全由原木搭建而成，他猜是毛榉和五针松，但除了这些还有别的。他摸到一层层被细心固定好的油毡、漆布、聚酯纤维防雨布和塑料纸，想必是为了防雪防风。

床头连接着一个手工的木质小书柜，里面大约有五六十本书。可惜他现在还看不清封面上的字，不然他准能通过这些读物对猎人有更多判断。

他扶着家具在室内慢慢走了一圈，从厨房到厕所都看了个遍，没有发现任何异常。

他想出去看看，只是围着房子走一圈的话应该没什么问题。他向来是个行动迅速的人，穿戴好便走向门边。

门打开，风雪顷刻倒灌进屋内。布鲁斯觉得自己像是打开了通往另一个荒瘠寒冷世界的大门，也许他踏出的那一刻便会再度迷失，被这个世界吞噬，但他不会因此便蜗居在温暖之中。他向前踏出一步，踩到厚厚的雪地上，扶着木屋的外墙一步步前行。

他选择往左手边走，走了大概十几米抵达墙面的尽头，然后继续左拐，再走出几米，他闻见了粪便的味道，同时摸到一扇木门。他摸索着抽掉门栓，推门进去，听见马儿打了个响鼻。

看来猎人说的不假，赫尔薇尔状态很好，不需要操心。

“是你救了我吗？”布鲁斯抚摸着马儿的背毛，喃喃出声。猎人说是马儿主动找到他的，难道自己现在还能找马儿求证吗？

他只待了一会便离开马厩，方出门，冷空气便呛得他肺里一痛，忍不住咳嗽起来。

气流忽然一变，像是有某种强烈的存在迅速接近。他感到了一丝危险，汗毛倒竖——严寒都未曾令他如此。

模糊的视线中出现一个身影，他被抓住肩膀，听见猎人的声音带着担忧在自己耳边：“你知不知道这很危险？”猎人怒气冲冲地朝他喊出声。

***

他没料到猎人会发这么大脾气，不由得愣了一下，况且风雪声让他对周围环境失去了敏锐。手被猎人牢牢地握住，甚至连骨头都感到了疼痛，他不太明显地皱眉。

猎人很快就发现自己情绪过激之下的举动恐怕给对方带来了不适，立马松开手：“抱歉，我不是故意的……我只是担心，你可能会迷路或是受伤。”

对方的声音听起来有些无措，似乎真的为了弄疼他而难过，让人根本没办法生气。于是布鲁斯只是平静道：“没事，是我太鲁莽了。我只是感到无聊想出来看看。”但他心里不得不为对方大到出奇的力量留意——很少有人能用区区一握让他这么一个经过几十年严苛训练的人感到疼痛，他当然不信这仅仅是荒野生活的成果。

“跟我来吧……”猎人小心地用声音引导着他。

他们折返，回到一开始的门前，然后向右走，来到了另一扇门前。

“到了。”猎人说。

原来工具间在主屋的右手边，而他一开始出了门是往左边走的。可如果猎人一直在工具间里，他又是怎么在屋子后面找到自己呢？也许对方听见了他出门的声音？可他自信自己没弄出什么动静，而风雪又这样猛烈。

“小心，这里有些乱。”进了屋后猎人执意要牵着他，说是因为这里有许多没收起来的工具——斧头、砍木斧、冰镐、杓斗、鱼竿、钓线，沉子、手摇冰钻、锤子、钉子、锉刀、匕首和瑞士军刀，甚至还有野兽陷阱的半成品，如果他不小心碰到只怕会连骨头都被夹断。猎人还说一个人生活在荒郊野外，便什么东西都不能扔，因为你不知道什么时候就会用到一个易拉罐的铝皮或者一个变形鱼钩拉成的铁丝。

相比起居室，工具间就显得简单许多，没有多余的装饰或布置，取暖全靠一个生铁炉子。

布鲁斯被安置一个高脚凳上，猎人坚持要他把纱布再蒙上，以免影响眼睛恢复。于是他又看不见了，但他并不觉得紧张。除了刚才在外面的那一瞬间，他感受到了不正常的压力，其余的任何时候，猎人与他相处的方式都让他感到自在而舒适——好像彼此已经认识了好久一样。

布鲁斯讶异于自己奇怪的念头，竟会对一个陌生人放松警惕到这种地步，更不要提昨夜不只是梦还是真的暧昧经历。

昨夜……一想到昨夜，他就忍不住呼吸一颤，不得不找些什么别的东西转移自己的注意力。

“你在忙什么呢？”他随口问。

“我要做一个新的滑雪板，之前的裂了。”

猎人工作的时候很专注，却也不忘时不时向布鲁斯解释自己的举动。他一定是看出了布鲁斯被困在此处的焦躁，才不厌其烦地用那种温和友善的声音一直陪他解闷。木板是风雪开始之前就在林子里找好的，选木纹长而直的树，砍断，再把做好的木楔子一点点敲进木头里，直到劈出薄薄的一整片。现在要做的只是用刨子慢慢削磨至光滑，之后打造弧度并且烘烤定型。不过烘烤定型一定要在火上才能进行，他们可没办法在室内生起那样的火堆。

布鲁斯静静地听猎人说话，根据猎人的叙述在脑中描绘一切。他想象着那只手，应该手指修长、骨节分明，握着斧头时稳而沉，用力时会有青色的血管浮在手背……那只手，昨晚触碰过他身体时是不是也和现在一样呢？

奇怪的热度又从下腹涌了上来，布鲁斯隐秘地平复自己着的呼吸。他不知道自己为什么会突然变成这样……如此煎熬地渴求着情欲的纾解。

“会很无聊吗？你想做什么？”猎人察觉到了布鲁斯的坐立不安，停下手中的活，“我可以回去给你念书……”

“——不如陪我做爱吧。”

回应他用平淡语气做出的惊人提议的，是小锉刀掉在地板上的哐当一声，然后是长达十数秒的诡异沉默。

布鲁斯想一定是这片荒凉的雪原让他忘记了现代社会的文明，才会把这样荒唐又直白的欲望直接说出口，不由得庆幸此刻视力的缺失反而让人更能应付眼下的这种尴尬，他沉着气反问：“你不想要？”

“你在说什么……”猎人的声音中出现一丝丝颤抖。

“普通人会盯着我的伤疤，你却一直盯着我的屁股，”布鲁斯没给对方更多反应的时间，“而且我也不认为昨晚你有多老实。”

“……”

布鲁斯将对方的哑口无言当做被抓住马脚的窘迫，嗤笑一声嘲弄道：“难道你以前没和男人做过？”

猎人咕咚一声吞了口口水，这让布鲁斯甚至听出来点无地自容的扭捏，他惊觉自己随便开的玩笑一语中的。紧接着，他心中浮现一个更惊骇的猜测：“……等等，你该不会以前从没觉得自己对男人有感觉吧？”

“在你以前没有。”猎人闷闷地出声。

布鲁斯被对方的回答震得脑袋里嗡嗡直响，像是电波不稳定的收音机只能接收到一些断断续续的词句，乱七八糟的念头哗地全都涌进脑海里。这种情况从未在他的风流生涯中发生过，他心想自己真是个蠢货，在什么都没搞清楚的情况下邀请别的男人打炮，现在丢脸的可是自己……他叹了口气，干巴巴地说：“天，算了，忘了我刚才说过的话吧。”

也许是他变幻不定的态度激起了猎人的情绪，猎人压下声音道：“你经常这样吗？”

“什么？”布鲁斯一时反应不过来。

“邀请陌生人做爱？”猎人一反方才的羞窘，颇具侵略性地发问。

“不……”

“那为什么邀请我？”

他没办法回答，只能疲惫地说：“听着，忘了刚才那些……我八成是疯了……就继续做你的木工吧小子。”

他想对方也许会因为感到被戏弄而愤怒，又或者直接把他这个疯子赶出去。但对方没有。猎人只是走上前环抱住了他。温柔地。拥住他感受到些许凉意的肩膀。

“你不能总是这样……”年轻的猎人用一种分不清是撒娇还是告诫的语气在他耳边抱怨。

“什么？”他再度感到眩晕。

“想要我，又拒绝我。”

猎人贴得太紧，他的耳垂甚至能感受到对方嘴唇说话时的开合，这麻痒的感觉很怪异，但他身体却没有动，放任了对方入侵般的亲近。

——他不想拒绝。

他默许的姿态鼓励了猎人的进一步动作，年轻人温暖的手撑在他大腿上，强壮的身体嵌进他腿间。他已经感觉到了某个又热又硬的东西隔着裤子顶着自己的大图内侧，于是他往后靠试图寻求一个更舒服的姿势，却被桌子上才完成一半的木工玩意儿膈到臀部后面。

“你的木头可真硬。”布鲁斯调笑道。

下一秒，猎人就挥动手臂粗鲁地将桌面上所有的东西一股脑扫到地上。木制品和铁器叮铃梆啷响成一片，他被狠狠推到在桌子上。他什么都还没开始做就已经开始喘息，情不自禁抚摸自己身下的桌面，由几片打磨平整的原木拼接而成，还带着原始的纹理和野性的气息。强烈的感官渴望就像火焰烧得他干咳不已。

“你真迷人。”猎人压在他身上，发出由衷的赞叹。

“这不公平，”他抱怨道，“我什么都看不见。”

猎人停下动作，轻轻笑了一声，牵起他的双手。他的指尖被引导着沿猎人的面部轮廓描绘，清晰地感受着额头、眉峰、眼窝、鼻梁、脸颊、嘴唇、下颚和脖颈。他几乎摸不到什么皱纹，也许是因为年轻，但以一个猎人来说，对方的皮肤也未免太光滑了。他根据线条在脑中幻想着猎人的面容，但不知为何逐渐成形的却是另一个人的脸，他痛苦得发抖，指尖冰凉。

“怎么了？”

那一直折磨着他的热度从皮肤上消退，身体像死去一样冰冷，清醒的痛楚撕扯着胸膛里血淋淋的空洞。

“就……快做。”他闭上眼睛催促道。

这实在很奇怪。他曾有过一段用酒精和性来麻痹自己的岁月，但那件事之后，他一直过得像一个苦修的清教徒。他给自己安排了太多任务，没有一点儿寻欢或堕落的时间。

但现在……一开始他确实是因为昨夜未解的情欲才做出的邀请，但现在他不再想做爱。只想有什么填补，只想用别的疼痛忘记。

也许是风雪造成的封闭环境给人带来些异常的情绪，他想起那个人的次数特别多。木屋的温度，灯芯绒的触感，年轻人说话的声音，甚至是陌生的面容轮廓，都让他想起那个人。

他焦急地伸手去解猎人的腰带，但拉扯了好几次方向都不对，猎人不得不自己伸手去解。他们的手指撞在一起，皮带扣掉在木地板上发出“咚”的一响。

猎人凶狠地吻上他的嘴唇。他不明白他们为什么要接吻，但还好这个吻并不温柔，让他可以忍受。他催促猎人跳过冗长多余的前戏，裤子被车架的时候他分外配合，一边抬腰一边蹬腿好甩开束缚，但被厚实的雪靴阻碍了。他的裤子也没有完全脱下来，半挂在膝弯那儿，让他的腿没办法分开到足以让猎人把整个胯挤进去。

他们可以停下来，留出时间把雪靴脱掉。他自己脱或者猎人帮他脱。但他们都不打算浪费这个时间。

只停顿了一秒，布鲁斯推开猎人压得太紧的胸膛，喘息，翻身。桌子的高度不太对，导致他上身趴伏在桌面的同时，屁股不得不撅得比较高，不自觉地摆出一个过分淫乱的后背体位。

他听见猎人在自己身后深深地吸了一口气。

然后，他的臀被猎人的手掌握住——他不自觉收紧那里的肌肉——像要攥出汁水那样用力拧压。说实话他不太明白这样的是否会给他们中的任何一人带来快感，毕竟那里几乎只有肌肉组织，但管他的呢，也许这就像男人和女人做爱的时候会揉弄她们的乳房一样，即使并没有太多神经细胞分布，人们还是会得到些乐趣。

他只想要一次简单粗暴的性爱，就像因为航班延迟而和偶遇的旅客在飞机场的卫生间里来一发快炮一样，但猎人似乎就是不打算让他如愿。

猎人的手沿着他臀部隆起的线条往上，探进衬衫里，在后腰那儿用指尖画着圈。他开始感到颤栗，后腰酥软，那种奇怪的热度再一次占领他的身体。

猎人的阴茎开始在他股缝间磨蹭，偶尔顶弄一下后面隐秘的入口，蠢蠢欲动地试探。

那玩意儿到底有多大？

他在心里解释只是因为看不见才会觉得那玩意儿大得不正常，不用大惊小怪，但从感官上来讲那根挤在他屁股里的玩意儿好像真的……很大。他突然有点后悔用后入式了。而他的反思还没来得及消化，那根东西就已经开始往里面捅了。

操。

布鲁斯忍不住骂出声。

即使有凡士林的润滑他也觉得自己要被撑坏了，如果不是猎人还握着他的胯骨，也许他下一秒他就会像那块被楔子慢慢钉入劈成两半的木头那般分崩离析。

猎人毫不怜惜地长驱直入，不给他逃离的机会。他终于被填满到极致，小径里的每一个褶皱都极度拉伸，几乎要撕裂。他虚脱地喘息着，庆幸对方给了他一点适应的时间，静静感受。

插入的刺激是如此激烈而狂热，桌子被撞得吱吱响，他很快也被顶得几乎占不住，不仅仅是里面，还有对方的鼠蹊部拍打他的臀。他不得不用身体的迎合节奏引导对方放缓动作。他恍惚觉得自己招惹了一只愤怒的公牛，在苞米地里横冲直撞势要把一切都翻搅个底朝天。

夹杂着痛的快感中，他觉得自己的股间——甚至是更深的地方——都湿润了，但他无法从狂乱的交缠中分辨那到底是来自于自己还是对方。只有这里还有知觉，亢奋且充实地搏动着欲望，承受着另一个人暴风雨般的情欲。

从那儿蔓延出的快感，一波一波涌到耻骨，疲惫又愉悦地颤抖。他低声呻吟。

他感到猎人在他体内释放，强壮的身体伏在他身上颤抖。

***

工具间里的性爱耽误了午餐的烹饪，猎人回来之后才开始着手匆忙准备。布鲁斯不知道自己是怎么穿上裤子顶着风雪走完那一整条羞耻之路——他这一生都未曾在哪一次性事之后如此尴尬——但至少猎人此刻在屋子那头忙碌一定程度上让布鲁斯能逃避自己干了件蠢事的事实。

那场性爱没有任何品味或情趣，纯粹是为了发泄。

他并没有受伤，但粗野的性爱仍然带来了些疼痛。那种疼痛对他来说不值一提，只是伴随着一种刺痒，而且他觉得刚才草草的清洁恐怕不到位，有些粘腻的东西湿乎乎的在里面昭示着存在感。

简直像被根山药捅了一样。布鲁斯在心里怒骂。

但越是忍耐，火辣辣的痛感就越是让他想要呻吟。他坐立不安，夹紧大腿，悄悄在凳子上扭动着臀部。

他以为那会让他满足，谁知却只是让他更加欲壑难填。更糟糕的是，他还要假装自然地和这个跟自己来了一炮的陌生人继续相处整整一天。自作孽，不可活，他现在只能忍受着股间的不适佯装淡定坐在写字台边祈祷时间过得快一点。

但天不遂人愿，或者说，那可恶的猎人就是不愿意让他逞心如意——

“你想吃鱼还是羊肉？”

如果说还有什么比清晨醒来发现一夜情对象正在为你准备早餐更糟糕，那一定是乱性对象还得给你准备中餐和晚餐而你根本不能捡起衣服逃跑。

“……随便。”真的会有人在这种情况下在意是吃鱼还是吃羊的问题吗？布鲁斯甚至有一种想掐着别人的脖子大喊的冲动。

“那就羊肉吧。”猎人帮他做了决定。

冰岛羊肉是世界上最优质的羊肉之一，因为它们不吃谷物，只吃草、莎草、苔藓和浆果。精选的羊小腿肉与胡萝卜、土豆、甘蓝一起炖煮，滚烫香浓，又有黑胡椒与迷迭香提味，可以说是冬日里最暖心暖胃的佳肴。只是此时他实在没有胃口去享受，他只希望能有些酒。

说来奇怪，烈酒应当是寒冷之地不可或缺的日常之物，但这里恰恰没有。不仅仅是酒，布鲁斯想到今天清晨那顿没有咖啡的早餐——现代社会真的会有不摄入任何酒精或咖啡因的人存在吗？

午餐在全然的沉默中挨过。布鲁斯基本没怎么吃东西，猎人也没说什么，只收拾了餐具拿去清洗。

他们一直这样僵持到快晚上，猎人才朝他走过来。他们又挨得很近，布鲁斯甚至能闻见对方身上冰雪的冷冽气息。他仰起头，用蒙着纱布的眼睛望着猎人：“我们需要解决这个。”

他感到猎人灼灼的目光笼罩着自己，然后听见猎人问：“先回答我一个问题。”

为什么和我做爱？为什么又逃避我？布鲁斯在心里默念着对方将会提出的问题。

“……我有弄伤你吗？”猎人的声音很轻，却很稳。

他一愣，甚至一时间没能反应过来。

猎人看到他茫然的模样，继续道：“我愿意给你时间去处理你的……情绪。但我不会放任你折磨自己。”

布鲁斯突然觉得这句话十分熟悉，但他想不起来自己到底是在哪儿听过了，他皱着眉头思索，猎人的手却已经按在他大腿上——

“让我看看。”

********

太离谱了。

这简直太离谱了。

他不明白事情为什么又会变成这样，但他感觉很棒。

他躺在硬板床上被干得几乎喘不上气，蒙眼的纱布也脱落半挂在脖子上，他不由得失神地望着壁炉里熊熊燃烧的篝火，模模糊糊地思考这一切是怎么发生的。

那时候，猎人提出了要求，而他应允了。

对方一开始只是要求看看，而他也半推半就地把那处展示给对方看。

他能感觉到对方温热的气息喷撒在自己腿间，那让他不自觉肌肉紧绷，想要并拢双腿。但猎人钳住了他的脚踝，迫使他保持分开的姿势。

这简直像是某种怪异的肛肠科检查。布鲁斯皱起眉头。被另一个男人这样观察着……之前潦草结束的性爱并没有带给他这种奇异的感觉——完完全全被另一个人注视着的不自在。这让他觉得……无处可藏。

猎人的手进一步分开他的臀，然后用指尖轻轻触碰几个小时前经历过激烈欢爱的器官，带来电流般的瘙痒和不甚明显的刺痛。他没忍住，嘶地抽了口气。如果不是猎人力气大得出奇能把他完全按住的话，他恐怕早就反射性地把对方的肋骨踢断了。

“还好，没有撕裂，”猎人的声音流露出那么点不好意思，“……可能有点肿。”

“都说了没事……”布鲁斯喃喃抱怨。他寻思着对方应该会停了，但很快他就意识到他错了。  
猎人的手指继而在他腰腹间的皮肤上爱抚着，同时垂下头去，亲吻他的小腹和大腿。他感到猎人的嘴唇、脸颊甚至是胡茬都在那些地方来来回回磨蹭，又温柔又粗暴。这令他双膝颤抖起来。

他还没来得及抗拒，就已经被快感侵袭。这次，他还有点不太明白这种快感到底是怎么回事。这和之前不一样，不是纯粹性交的快感，而是亲密的激情，通过触摸而传递的火焰。在他的身体深处，他感到一种陌生的躁动。

猎人突然从布鲁斯的腿间抬起头，说：“你知道吗？我一点都不喜欢我们之前做的那次。”

布鲁斯微微皱眉。

猎人继续道：“我们都没有亲吻。我想吻遍你的全身。你想我亲吻你其他的地方吗？”

“……不。”可布鲁斯听见自己嘶哑的难耐的声音，和拒绝一点都沾不上边。

猎人轻笑，并不否认他的口是心非，却我行我素，一路向上，将他的肋骨、胸膛、锁骨、肩膀、下巴吻了个遍。然后他像向主人讨要鼻尖磨蹭的小狗那样快乐地凑上去亲吻布鲁斯。

寒冷和干燥令他的嘴唇有点起皮，但猎人的嘴唇依旧柔软湿润，这让他忍不住想到清晨带着露水的花瓣。

花吻湿了他的嘴唇。如此富有生气。

这感觉好极了，好到布鲁斯觉得他们早就该这么做，好到他们分开的时候布鲁斯恋恋不舍。

“你知道我还想做什么吗？”猎人一边问，一边快速地在布鲁斯的嘴唇上又嘬了一下，发出“mua”的一声。

布鲁斯被这甜腻的示好弄得头晕目眩，根本不知道年轻的猎人还想做些什么。

“我要舔你。”

他还来不及做任何反应，就感觉自己的下身被湿热包裹。

***

那种舔舐的方式，即使是风流如布鲁斯·韦恩，也觉得太过淫糜。

他的阴茎被深深地含进，刻意收缩的口腔带来真空的挤压感，他甚至觉得自己前端的小口又麻又涨。而那个正把他老二当成甜点吮吸的兔崽子还不忘用舌头缓缓地、用力地舔过柱身下侧。

舌苔摩擦而过的快感让他小腹直抽，他不觉得自己能在这样的攻势下抵抗太久。

幸好猎人并没有沉迷于此太久，他吐出了布鲁斯的阴茎。从湿热口腔中离开，骤然的凉意又令布鲁斯一颤。

什么滑溜溜的东西被抹上他的后面，那儿因为不久前的粗暴情事还有些红肿不适，涂抹的过程中十分敏感地处于刺激和抚慰之间。他现在确定被用作润滑的是自己背包里的凡士林手霜——简单却实用，他离开城镇前在路口的便利店买的，只要2.79欧。

我还真是连润滑油都自己买好了送上门给人干。布鲁斯一边狠狠揪着身下的皮毛，一边忿忿地想。

猎人在这事儿上分外仔细，穴口的每一道褶皱都没被放过不说，还把手指探进了甬道内。毕竟上午才做过一回，只是进一根手指并不困难，更何况还有润滑。

然后，猎人抠了一大坨润滑膏出来全抹了到他手上。紧接着，一根老二被塞到他手里。

“这样会进去得顺利一点。”猎人舒爽地叹了口气解释道。

而布鲁斯脑子里嗡地一响——

操，这混蛋的老二到底有多大。

上午做过的那一番让布鲁斯确信猎人有个可以向别人吹嘘的好家伙，但此刻真真切切地把它握在手里，他几乎有些难以置信了。也许猎人感觉布鲁斯在配合地上下撸动他的老二，但事实上布鲁斯只是想确认一下这玩意儿到底有多大。

布鲁斯压抑着深呼吸了两次，安慰自己也许只是因为看不见才会觉得那玩意儿大得可怕，一定是这样……毕竟上午都进去了一回了。但在内心深处，他还是不仅怀疑这怪物似的玩意儿真的进去过自己的身体吗？自己是怎么忍过去的？

在他的屁股和猎人的老二都被润滑彻底之后，猎人抵上那入口，开始往里面挤。扩张和进入并不是无法容忍的疼痛，但对方刻意放缓的温柔动作却放大了所有的感官，让哪怕是一丁点儿的推进也如同一场漫长可怕的拉锯。

那粗铁棍似的东西又硬又烫，死死地卡在他身体里，弄得他不仅仅是穴口和肠道，连耻骨和盆骨也又疼又涨，动一下都会觉得整个下身都要被顶坏了。

漫长的入侵终于停止了，他长长地呼了口气，正费力地适应着，却听见他听见猎人在自己耳边说：“我要坦白……”

他突然对猎人的下半句冒出点不好的预感——

“其实上午的时候我没有全进去……”

布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛，还没来得及多做反应，猎人便握着他的腰，把他的下身都抬了起来。下半身骤然悬空，腰部以下借不到力，一旦使劲便把插在身体里的那玩意儿带得更深。男人下身蕈状的浑圆顶端随着位置的变化猛地撞上他甬道最深最深之处，直把他撞得浑身一颤，两腿一抽，彻底软成一滩。

年轻的猎人很快就发现他的表情已经变得迷乱，急忙贴上嘴唇，用温柔的亲吻为自己之前的小把戏表示歉意。当然，布鲁斯没有揍他绝不是因为吃他那套，而是因为被顶得半条命都没了没空找他算账。

猎人重新爱抚起他的身体，同时下身开始难以自持地抽动，这激起了布鲁斯体内一股奇异的火苗，那火苗随着猎人的动作颤抖着荡漾着，逐渐把别处也烧起来。

关于布鲁斯·韦恩其人，哥谭有一个人尽皆知的逸闻——

记者问：“韦恩先生，请问您支持近来街上的女权运动吗？”

布鲁斯·韦恩答曰：“当然支持，女人们应该掌握更多全力。我想我一直是个女权主义者，因为我挺喜欢姑娘们骑在我身上操我的。”

这番话在各大媒体的荧幕上和哥谭市民的茶余饭后经过了种种渲染，衍生出了许多版本。比如：“我挺喜欢姑娘们掐着我的脖子骑在我身上操我的”和“我挺喜欢姑娘们骑在我身上一边扇我耳光一边操我的”。

放下政治议题与企业形象不谈，至少有一点我们是确定的，那就是：布鲁斯在床上是个绝对的享受派，只要爽，细节没那么重要。所以在过去的几十年里他不在乎被女人骑着搞，现在他自然也不在乎被男人骑着搞。反正他只要躺平了就能爽到。

他现在确实是舒服起来了，不然他也不会那样放任对方。一开始被塞满把他弄得难受得很，但渐渐的，光是被填得满满当当的就有一种舒爽，整个里面每一处不被热烫抚慰，更别提那玩意儿每每往里面戳，他的屁股就像那种一被活塞顶到头就会出水的手摇式水泵一样，快感积压着喷涌而出。

他主动环住猎人的脖子，并用双腿夹住对方结实的腰，好让两人从内到外都贴合得更紧密。猎人下身的撞击越来越凶猛，让他愈发难以招架，忍不住随着顶弄叫出声来。

战栗的快感如此不可抵挡，他像一个挂着丝线的铃铛，叮铃叮铃地颤抖，声音越发激昂急促，却无法控制自己停下来。

蒙眼的纱布不知道什么时候滑落了，但他被磨人的快感逼出了点眼泪，模模糊糊地看不真切。但眼前的人看起来很熟悉，很像他一直想见的那个人。

他硬生生被操到了高潮，前面酸胀到极点，一汩一汩的流着水。但猎人还没有停，还在他身体里冲撞，逼迫他承受更多的快感。太多了。太多了。猎人的阴茎给他的快感如此之多，甚至愈发热烈，他的身体已经装不下了。直到他几乎在被快感逼疯的边缘，猎人伏在他身上，在他身体里释放激情的热流。

他们静静相贴，感受着高潮的余韵。猎人吻去他眼角渗出的那点生理性眼泪，又为他将纱布蒙好。他感觉猎人的手还在自己被欲火燎过的敏感身体上抚慰，让快乐继续绵延。巴什拉在《火的精神分析》中猜想，用两根木棍摩擦点燃干草的灵感来源于爱抚。布鲁斯享受着这激情之后的抚慰，心中暗暗对前人的分析表示赞同。

枕头早就不知道被挤到什么地方去了，脑袋下面空落落，他应该去床下找找才对，可他这会儿舒服得骨头都软了，一动都不想动，干脆大喇喇地扯过猎人的手臂枕着。

猎人似乎被他这种主动亲近的举动取悦了，越发浓情蜜意地亲吻他。嘴唇、下巴、鼻梁……

他突然问：“你是真的吗？”

“嗯？”猎人含着他的耳垂模模糊糊地出声。

“搞不好这一切都是我的梦……”布鲁斯喃喃道。

猎人用手肘撑起上半身，看着布鲁斯，问：“就像卖火柴的小女孩在冻死前看到的幻觉一样是吗？”

“我讨厌这个比喻。”

“我向你保证，就算这一切都是假的，可我是真的。”

“你面前的这个男人，真心实意地想上你。”

布鲁斯被他逗笑了。他枕在猎人的手臂上，磨蹭着换了个更舒服的姿势。

猎人说：“承认吧，你明明也喜欢这个的。”

布鲁斯露出一个没办法似的表情：“好吧，我承认，你还不赖。”

“那下一次，你不会再拒绝我了吧？”猎人满是期待地问。

布鲁斯在纱布的遮掩下翻了个白眼：“我可没力气跟你再来一次了。”

“没关系，我是说以后？”

“你觉得我们以后还会见面？”布鲁斯心中一动。

“你觉得我们以后不会见面？”猎人反问。

他枕着猎人的手臂，感受着包裹着他的这份温暖与惬意，想了想，说：“……好吧，看在你确实不赖的份上，我们下次见面，还可以再来一发。”

他想他恐怕确实挺喜欢这个年轻人的，否则他不会说出这样的话。困倦逐渐侵袭，他模模糊糊地想着一些事情。

想自己身边的这个人，还有那个人。

超人。

布鲁斯并不算了解超人，毕竟他们都没怎么相处过。严格来说他们只见过三次面，第一次他们在各自的面具伪装之下针锋相对，第二次他傲慢地展示力量让他埋葬自己，第三次他试图杀死他……他害死他。

“蝙蝠已经死了，埋葬他吧。（The bat is dead. Bury it.）”

超人已经死了，他埋葬了他。

他从废墟上放下超人的遗体，看见贯穿了超人胸膛的血肉模糊的洞，看见超人所爱的人悲伤的脸——可他没有看超人的。

而他在他死后，才开始从别人的眼睛里看见超人的脸。母亲的回忆、爱人的悼念、同僚的致敬、被拯救的人的叙述……

那是一个很好很好的年轻人。

善良。

勇敢。

诚实。

坚定。

谦逊。

温柔。

无私。

这世上所有美好的品质竟然都体现在一个人身上。

布鲁斯发现自己竟一直是盲目的朗基努斯。

而这个猎人，给他的感觉就像别人眼里的超人——那个名叫克拉克·肯特的年轻人。十足讨人喜欢的家伙。和他共处一室，就好像……克拉克还活着一样。

也许他的这种移情不太正常，但他真的很希望那个人还活着。

***

布鲁斯·韦恩醒来时身边已经没有了另一个人的温度。

他拆开蒙眼的纱布，眼睛接触到久违的光明，短暂的不适后，一切在他眼前展现。他打量着这座承载了独特记忆的小屋，然后注意到餐桌上有一份早餐。

阳光从窗户透进来，风雪已经停了。猎人也许是去忙他的活计去了，又或许是故意避开告别的时刻。

布鲁斯也觉得没必要专门告别，他吃完了那份早餐，便穿戴好衣物，走出这座小屋。

风雪过去了，空气清澈无尘，沁人心脾。太阳从厚厚的云层后面钻出来，阳光照耀下，落雪安静地闪烁着微光，黑色的峭壁巍峻高冷、棱角分明。

一望无际的雪原上，他独自一人继续向迪尤帕威克前进。

******

布鲁斯·韦恩醒来时身边已经没有了另一个人的温度。

他睁眼环顾四周，水晶的穹顶和银白色无机质的墙壁，不属于人类的造物。

这里是孤独堡垒。

他很快就推理出来自己为什么在此——在战斗中他为超人挡下了一次魔法攻击，之后他就失去了意识，想必是超人把他带来的。但他实在不明白的是，自己为什么会在醒来的那一刻产生自己身边应该有另一个人的错觉。难道是因为那个奇怪的梦吗？

他梦见自己回到了前往冰岛寻找海王的那段时间。如果只是这样也就罢了。可为什么梦里还会出现根本不存在于那段时间中的事情呢？那个猎人、那个木屋，还有那些欲火缠绵的交合。

房间的门突然向两边滑开，超人从那后边现身，足不点地地漂浮到他面前来。

“你醒了。”超人的语气听上去像是如释重负。

“嗯，一切都还好吗？”他看见超人的那刻心里有种说不出的感激，甚至忍不住抿着嘴唇露出点笑意。也许是因为他梦见了超人还沉眠地下的那段日子。

“任务完成了，只是大家都很担心你。那个魔法让你陷入了梦境，你差点就醒不过来了，”超人回忆着那日的战场，忍不住皱起了眉头责备，“你不该为我挡下……”

“我没事，一切都解决了，没必要再浪费更多时间讨论这些。”布鲁斯的语气突然变得冷淡，方才那一瞬间的笑意消失无踪。

超人眼中闪动着奇特的光，像是在抑制某种燃烧的情绪。他没有为战场上的事和对方争吵。

布鲁斯从悬浮医疗舱中起身，超人伸手去扶他，他却刻意避开了。他看见超人的手不知所措地在半空中停滞，然后慢慢攥住掌心中冰凉的空气，收回身侧。

他故意装作没注意到，径自往门的方向走去，把超人灼灼的目光留在身后。

“我以为你说过你不会再拒绝我了。”

超人的声音在房间里空落落地回荡。

他蓦地停住脚步，回头看着对方。那句话像是有某种热度存在，唤醒他梦中的回忆。

“布鲁斯、布鲁斯、布鲁斯……”超人连续地有节奏地念着他的名字，露出一个颇具侵略性的笑容，“可以是别人，却不可以是我吗？”

“你……”

“他让你想起我了吗？”超人一步步向他逼近，扼杀他们之间的那道裂隙，“你和他做爱的时候，一直在想我吗？”

震惊令他的瞳孔紧缩，他在心中一遍遍地告诉自己那不可能，但超人的表情让他的侥幸心理化为乌有。他眼睁睁地看着超人来到自己面前。

超人的声音在他耳边——

“别骗我了，也别骗自己了，你从来就不想拒绝我的。”

他本能地还想否定，但他嘴唇嗫嚅着颤抖，喉咙无法发声。

然后超人吻了他。

那个吻和梦里的无数个吻一样美好。

他知道自己再也无处可逃。

后话：  
所以猎人当然是酥皮啦！里面有很多地方故意在表明猎人的身份。  
好了，这篇和《Cinderella from Kansas/堪萨斯来的灰姑娘》是一个宇宙下面的故事，那篇是两人交往以后的情侣生活，这个是发生在JL超人复活之后，老爷和酥皮已经相处了很长一段时间，酥皮对老爷表明了心意却被拒绝的时间点上。然后具体到这个剧情，是老爷在一次战斗中陷入了魔法制造的梦境，回到了那个时期，而酥皮为了寻回老爷也跟着进入了梦境。  
关于亨超本蝙这一段其实有构想很完整的故事啦，但是不打算写长篇，会按照一个个短篇的形式放出，但是彼此都是有关联的，这个系列下面已经有了：  
1.《Cinderella from Kansas/堪萨斯来的灰姑娘》——两人交往以后的情侣生活  
2.《Whiteout/雪盲》——酥皮对老爷表明了心意却被拒绝之后  
即将有：  
3.《the Deep Blue Ocean/蔚蓝深海》——酥皮复活后和老爷一起在游轮上探案的惊悚故事


End file.
